barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2
Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 is the 22nd Barbie film. It is the sequel to Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. It was released on February 27, 2012. The film continues the journey of Princess Merliah in a new mermaid adventure in order to save her kingdom from her evil aunt. Official Summary "Surf's up for Barbie as she returns as Merliah, the fun and fashionable surfing champion who's also a magical mermaid princess! In this exciting sea-quel, Merliah makes a splash when she heads to Australia for the ultimate surfing competition. When the evil mermaid Eris escapes from her whirlpool, thanks to Kylie Morgan who steals Merliah's necklace, with plans to take Calissa's spot on the throne of Aquellia and get the power of Merilia, Merliah and her sea friends dive in to stop her. Merliah stops Eris from getting on the throne, and gets the power of Merillia and a new tail, too! It's a fresh new adventure where Merliah learns that anything is possible if you stay true to yourself." Plot On the 1st anniversary of Merliah's arrival to Oceana, Remo gave a summary about what happened in the first movie on Good Morning Oceana. In Malibu, Merliah, Fallon, and Merliah's rival Kylie were competing in a surfing competition. Fallon won 3rd place, Kylie won 2nd, and Merliah was 1st place. They were going to advance to the next part of the competition, which was going to take place in Australia. Merliah went to Oceana to tell her mother the good news. Merliah met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. Calissa told Merliah that Merliah had to be present at the Changing of the Tides Ceremony in Aquellia, an underwater city. The ceremony takes place in Aquellia every 20 years and involes a member of the royal family to sit on an ancient throne. Next, they have to recite an ancient rite, and then they gain the power to make Merillia, the life force of the ocean. Merliah wanted to go to Australia for the competition to prove she was better than Kylie, and the competition was on the same day as the ceremony. Merliah decided to go to Australia instead of the ceremony. Merliah, Fallon, Hadley and Kylie went to Australia. Merliah and Kylie competed against each other to advance to the finals of the competition. Kylie beat Merliah by knocking her into the water. Even though Kylie won, Merliah had performed a great surfing trick so she got attention from reporters. Georgie Majors came to speak to Merliah and asked if Merliah would be the spokes person for Georgie's company, Wave Crest. Wave Crest made surf gear, and Merliah happily agreed. They would have their first photo shoot at a luau taking place that night. While the luau took place, Kylie sat alone. Calissa and Zuma went to Aquellia in New Zealand. They met up with the ambassadors of the ocean, Mirabella, Kattrin, Selena, and Renata. Calissa refused to go talk to Merliah and prepared for the ceremony instead. At the luau, Merliah had to take off the necklace that allowed her to transform into a mermaid because it wasn't from the Wave Crest brand. Merliah gave it to Hadley to take care of. A fish named Alistair approached Kylie while she was alone. He told her that Merliah's necklace made her better at surfing, and told Kylie to steal it. While Hadley was distracted, Kylie took the necklace. Alistair tricked Kylie into putting it on and becoming a mermaid. Alistair told her to follow him, so Snouts followed them to see what was happening. Merliah, Fallon and Hadley searched everywhere for the necklace but it was too dark for them to see properly. Alistair had led Kylie to a whirlpool and he pushed her in. When Kylie fell in, Eris was freed. Eris planned to go to Aquellia and get the powers to make Merilliah so she could rule the ocean. Snouts went to Merliah for help. Merliah could sense that something bad was happening, so she followed Snouts to the whirlpool. Eris teamed up with the Stargazers, a group of large evil fish, to help her with her plan. She had a new power, which was to make those affected live their worst nightmare. When the leader of the Stargazers questioned Eris, she used her powers and made him small, his worst nightmare. The Stargazers followed Eris to Aquellia. At the whirlpool, Merliah and Snouts rescued Kylie. Kylie explained that a mermaid came out of the whirlpool, so Merliah realised it was Eris. Kylie wanted to help Merliah stop Eris, so they went to Aquellia. The four ambassadors had placed stones of the ocean in towers to prepare for the ceremony. Calissa invited them to join her for tea while they waited for the midday sun. Eris and the Stargazers arrived and battled Calissa and the ambassadors. Eris gave them all their worst nightmares: Calissa was unable to swim and sunk the the bottom of the ocean; Kattrin became slow at everything; Renata became scared and timid; Selena became an ugly fish; and Mirabella became enclosed in a tight space. Eris trapped them all together. Calissa ordered Zuma to go find Merliah. Merliah could sense that Calissa was in danger and she met Zuma and went to Calissa. Merliah agreed to do the ceremony instead of her mom to save the ocean. She would lose her legs and become a mermaid forever, but Merliah agreed. Merliah, Kylie, Snouts and Zuma went to find Eris. It was almost midday. Merliah got to the throne after everyone fought, but she had no tail so the ceremony couldn't work. Kylie gave Merliah the necklace and Merliah got a tail and carried out the ceremony. Eris had tried to use her powers on Merliah, but they were repelled by the magic that happened when the ceremony happened. It hit Eris instead. Merliah gave Kylie the necklace again afterwards because she would drown without it. The ambassadors and Calissa were freed from their nightmares and Calissa congratulated Merliah. Eris ended up having her worst nightmare: legs instead of a tail. Worse still, she was stuck like this for all time and had lost her magical powers. The ambassadors took Eris to a place more secure than a whirlpool. Merliah was disappointed because she could never use her legs again. Kylie then thought that surfing after all this, wouldn't be right. Merliah said that it would be right, and that Kylie would be doing it for both of them. They all swam up so Kylie could compete in the finals. Kylie kept the necklace but took it off and began to swim away. Merliah said that she wished she could be a human again, and her legs magically came back. Calissa explained that the ceremony made whoever did it into their true self. Kylie and Merliah went to the beach for the competition. Break knew that if Merliah didn't show up, it would be because Calissa needed her. When it was time to surf, Merliah and Kylie were in the water in time for a huge wave. They decided to compete fairly, but Merliah was distracted by the Merillia she created when she touched the sea water. Kylie ended up winning, so she and Merliah held the trophy together. Georgie Majors offered Kylie a spokes person role with Wave Crest, and Kylie accepted. Everyone cheered for Kylie and Merliah and they danced together with the trophy. Starring the Voices Of *Merliah: Kelly Sheridan *Kylie: Ashleigh Ball *Eris: Kathleen Barr *Calissa: Nicole Oliver *Fallon: Nakia Burrise *Hadley: Maryke Hendrikse *Break: Garry Chalk *Zuma: Tabitha St. Germain *Snouts: Kathleen Barr *Pufferazzi: Alistair Abell *Rainbow Fish: Jonathan Holmes *Allie: Kelly Metzger *Callie: Maryke Hendrikse *Stargazer Leader/Stargazer/Cichlid: Andrew Francis *Ambassador Selena: Barb Tyson *Ambassador Kattrin: Kira Tozer *Ambassador Renata: Bethany Brown *Ambassador Mirabella: Britt Irvin *Announcer: Peter Mel *Georgie Majors: Jennifer Cameron *Remo: Alistair Abell *Reporter: Ashleigh Ball *Server: Jonathan Holmes *Surfer Alistair: Alistair Abell *Surfer Kathleen: Kathleen Barr Release DVD Bonus Features *"Do The Mermaid" Music Video *Polly Pocket "Best Day Ever" *Trailer Gallery *The Making of: Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 **''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' **''Barbie The Princess & the Popstar'' **''Barbie Princess Charm School'' **''Barbie A Fairy Secret'' **''Barbie A Fashion Fairytale'' ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 UK Premiere 'Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2' had a cinema premiere in the UK at Leicester Square's VUE cinema on 12th February 2012. There will be a pink carpet and Barbie and other celebrities will walk down it. British magazine ''OK! had a competition for 10 people to win tickets to the premiere of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. The question, which had to be answered on Facebook, was "What is the name of the magical princess Barbie?", and the answer was "Merliah". The competition winners would get to meet Barbie and be the first to watch the film, and do mermaid related activities and meet Barbie. The 10 winners were Chantel Venter, Stacey Akers, Rebecca Hurst, Kim Green, Rhiannon Martin, Stephanie Smith, Sarah Jane Moore, Amy Celebi, Chantal Scott, and Jenny Edgar. The celebrity guests included former Spice Girl Mel C, Sam Faiers from the popular British reality show, The Only Way Is Essex, and Amanda Harrington from another popular British reality show named Desperate Scousewives. Bloopers/Outtakes *While Merliah is modelling surf gear on a pier, as the photographer takes each picture, another character comes into the shot. When there are too many of them on the pier, they all fall into the ocean. *As Merliah and Kylie are surfing, three little mermaids and a turtle surf into the shot. Hadley shortly follows on her surfboad, holding her mix. Finally, Eris, as a human, tries to surf, but falls off her surfboard. *A little rainbow fish makes fun of a bigger fish's teeth and breath. *Merliah accidentally hits Hadley and Break with her surfboard, and ends up knocking Break over. *Hadley advertises pickled beetroot and poi, saying it can clean jewels, surfboards and your face, but when someone tries to eat it, they run away to throw it up. Nutcracker makes a cameo; he is lying inside a bowl. This blooper is shown at the end of the movie. Gallery Videos Barbie™ in A Mermaid Tale 2-2011 Official English Teaser Trailer Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (Official Trailer) Mermaid Tale 2 Music Video Barbie|"Do the Mermaid" Music Video BARBIE™ IN A MERMAID TALE 2 MERLIAH™ 2 in 1 Doll Commercial|Doll Commercial Trivia *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' was nominated "Best Overall Sound in an Animation Program or Series" and "Best Performance in an Animation Program or Series", both of categories from Leo Awards 2012. Goofs *In the first sequel, after Merliah transforms, her hair is down but in this film even after transforming, she is still in her ponytail. *Although Eris took away one of the mermaids' speed, when they are escaping from the cage, they all move the same speed. *When the See Shell shows the previous Changing of the Tides Ceremony, the Ambassadors look the same age as they are shown during the whole movie. *Ambassador Renata wasn't afraid of the stargazers even though Eris had taken her courage. *While Merliah was modelling at night until she asked Hadley to commend her necklace, it seems Merliah's hair is down, but while Kylie tried to steal Merliah's necklace and she saw her, it looks like Merliah's hair is in a ponytail as usual. Also Known As *French - Barbie et le Secret des Sirènes 2 *Hungarian - Barbie és a Sellőkaland 2 *Italian - Barbie in Una Sirena Racconto 2 *Croatian - Barbie u Priči O Sireni 2 *Albanian - Barbie: Përrallë Sirene 2 *German - Barbie in Das Geheimnis von Oceana 2 *Portuguese - Barbie em Um Conto de Sereia 2 *Spanish - '' Barbie en Una Aventura de Sirenas 2'' *Czech - Barbie Příběh mořské panny 2 *Dutch - Barbie in een Zeemeerminavontuur 2 *Finnish - Barbie: Merenneidon tarina 2 *Polish - Barbie i podwodna tajemnica 2 *Filipino -'' Barbie sa Isang Kwento ng Sirena 2'' *Persian - باربى افسانه پرى دريايى *Greek - Μπάρμπι στην ιστορία μιας γοργόνας 2 *Georgian - ბარბი: ქალთევზის თავგადასავალი 2 *Hindi -'' बार्बी इन अ मरमेड टेल २'' *Hebrew - ברבי בת הים 2 Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Studios